


Big Brother

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic used to be on ff.net years ago, posting it here under my new alias so people can read it again if they like.  </p><p>When Yakko gets hit by a car and ends up in the hospital, Dot and Wakko fret and think about what it means to be a family.  Yakko stresses about his responsibilities as an older brother.  And Minerva Mink is helpful in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at least 8 years ago, and my knowledge of medicine and how the body works has absolutely not improved, so take all medical jargon with a grain of salt. ;)

Big Brother part 1  
By Usedtobehmc  
   
            It was rare that Yakko ever left the Water Tower without his siblings in tow.  But, Dot thought to herself, it was nearing Christmas. Yakko needed time to go shopping for them, as well as some of their closer friends, like Hello Nurse and Scratchy.  Christmas was the only time Yakko ever allowed his sibs to be alone by themselves: usually he never wanted to let them out of his sight, but to have them by his side today would spoil the surprise. So, with very clear instructions to stay put and not answer the door unless they heard the secret knock, Yakko set out for the afternoon.  

            Dot sat in her loft, brushing the hair of her dolls and pretended she was a princess.  It was her favorite pastime after all; to pretend that they didn’t live in a water tower, and had enough money to buy more than one gift per sibling.  She glanced down to the floor of the tower, where Wakko was asleep on the couch, the remains of a foot-long sub evident on his turtleneck.  

            Confident that her brother was indeed not breaking anything, Dot then glanced at the clock.  Five p.m.  Yakko had been gone four hours already.

            Dot made sure the coast was clear, and reached under her bed for the small box that contained the gifts she planned on giving her brothers.  She’d saved her money, just like Yakko had taught her, and she was especially proud of herself for saving enough to buy particularly nice gifts this year.  For Yakko, a black leather belt with a shiny silver buckle.  Yakko’s old belt was getting kind of ratty, and the buckle didn’t shine anymore.  For Wakko, a magician’s hat with a false bottom for performing magic tricks.  

            She stuffed the gifts quickly back into the box and under the bed as she heard knocks at the door.  Wakko sat up quickly; ready to answer the door immediately, but thought better of it and held himself back for a moment.  Dot looked down over the railing of the loft and shushed Wakko as they listened for the secret knock.

            When they didn’t answer the door, the person behind the large metal door cursed a bit, and there was a pause.  Then, three knocks.  Pause.  Three knocks.  Pause.  Two knocks.  

            The secret knock.  Wakko looked at Dot, who shrugged.  Wakko unlocked and opened the door, relieved to see Dr. Scratchnsniff.  He was the only other one that knew the knock; he was, after all, kind of their guardian-by-default.

            “Hiya, Scratchy!”  Wakko jumped into his arms and landed a kiss on the tip of his nose.  

            Scratchy’s face was grim.  

            Dot climbed down the ladder to her loft and meekly approached the doctor, who regarded her with a sad expression.  “What’s wrong?”  She asked, her eyes growing wide with worry.

            “Your Brozer....” He began in his thick accent.  “Vas out shoppink for you....”

            “He’s getting our Christmas presents!”  Wakko chirped happily, not quite grasping the look in Scratchy’s eyes.

            “Yes, Vakko, he was.  But he vas crossing ze street, and zer vas a car.  Yakko did not vatch vere he vas going.....”  

            Wakko’s innocent smile faded.  Dot’s breathing hitched.

            “Your brozer vas hit by a car.  He’s in ze hospital.”

 

   
   
++++++++++++++

 

   
            Dot had to reach high above her head to hold onto Scratchy’s hand as they crossed the busy intersection in front of the hospital building.  She held in her other hand a daisy for Yakko, something of a get-well-soon present.  Holding Scratchy’s other hand was Wakko, and although he was usually the mute of the group, he had been abnormally quiet in the past hour, not even breathing loudly.  

            The ride over had been silent.  Dot clutched the flower in her hand, dreading what she might be confronted with when they reached the hospital.  Scratchy hadn’t said much.  Yakko would eventually be fine.... eventually.  He wasn’t in a coma, his bones would heal, and there was no internal bleeding, or anything that could potentially turn fatal.  Yet there remained something unsaid.  There was something missing.  
    
            Yakko.  Yakko was missing. 

            Dot knew she was young.  Only five in cartoon years.  But she and her brothers had spent decades together, through good times and bad, and always as a team.  They had their group dynamic down pat.  Yakko was the leader.  He was the brave, brilliant, witty frontman.  Wakko supplied the heart.  Not dumb, just simple and dedicated and loyal.  Dot was the nurturer.  She took care of her brothers better than anyone else ever had.  Many a time she had nursed cuts and bruises on the limbs of her brothers after some adventure or another.  She always tried to make sure they ate healthy and dressed warmly when necessary.  They had each other, and that’s all they’d ever need.  

            But without a leader, what good were a heart and a nurturer?  With no direction, how could they possibly function?

            The building was cold.  Just like Mr. Plotz’s office.  Wakko and Dot let go of their guardian and instead held each other’s hands.  In a hospital full of humans, the felt very small indeed. Wakko gave Dot a small nod when she looked to him for reassurance. The Sibs were going to get the third member of their family back, and no one would stop them.

            A few hushed words with the Nurse, and Scratchy was off in the direction of Yakko’s room, the two younger Warners close behind.

            When they entered his room, Yakko did not move from his stationary position on the bed.  Dot and Wakko slowly tiptoed across the floor, as if doing anything above a near-silent volume would hurt their brother more.  They could barely see him over the edge of the bed, so Scratchy pulled up a chair for them to stand on.

            Yakko looked as if he’d been beaten.  The left side of his face was scratched up, topped off with a black eye, swollen and purple.  Bandages encircled his left shoulder and a cast graced his right wrist.  

            Wakko gulped and unconsciously backed away from Yakko’s chest, as he saw the tiny tube inserted into the left side.  Scratchy placed a comforting hand on Wakko’s back.  “Don't be afraid, Vakko. His lung collapsed but ze tube is just making sure zat it stays vorking.”  Scratchy was aware of Wakko’s fear of needles, or anything that had to pierce flesh in a hospital.  But Wakko tried to be brave, and ignored the IV that was also in his brother’s arm.  

            Dot gently kneeled on the bed next to Yakko, and tentatively reached out to touch the end of his nose.  Yakko’s expression was calm, as if he was asleep.  Even with the black eye she could tell he was sleeping peacefully.  She slipped her hand into Yakko’s glove-less fingers.

            The gesture roused Yakko from his sleep and he began to stir, slowly opening his eyes and groggily greeting the trio in front of him.  A slight smile came to his face when he saw Wakko and Dot’s worried faces hovering over him.  “Hey, sibs.”  His voice was dry.  “Didn’t I tell you to stay at the water tower?”  He joked, squeezing Dot’s hand. 

            Dot smiled in return, and leaned over to plant a kiss on her brother’s cheek.  Carefully climbing over him, she lay down on the other side of the bed, taking comfort in her older brother’s presence.  The flower slipped unnoticed from her hand to the floor. 

            Carefully, so as not to disturb his injured wrist, Yakko ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion.  

            Wakko took the cue from his sister, and lay down on Yakko’s other side, curling up into a ball and snoozing within minutes.  On the bed that was built for a normal sized human, all three Warners fit perfectly.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++  
   
            Being a doctor, Scratchy was able to pull some strings with the hospital and allow the two younger Warners to stay the night with their brother.  Yakko’s flirting with the doctor (who happened to be female) and working that famous charm had helped considerably.  
    
            It was late that night and Wakko was still awake, caught in a doze-like state that wasn’t quite sleep.  He and Dot were sleeping on either side of Yakko, even though the doctor had told them not to.  They were never ones for following rules after all.  Two cots had been wheeled in earlier, but as soon as the lights were out, Yakko winked at his sibs and waved them over.  They had happily obliged.  Dot, with Yakko’s arm secured around her shoulders, had drifted off relatively quickly.  Wakko on the other hand, found himself fighting off sleep.

            It was dark and quiet.  Perfect conditions for brooding, and Wakko was doing just that.  There wasn’t much else to do.  He found random thoughts entering his brain, memories from when they were younger, books he’d read (or tried to read), and other such haphazard ideas.  

            He thought of how much he and Yakko looked alike.  Before they had acquired their trademark articles of clothing, there was really no way to tell them apart without seeing which one was taller.  The accent was the only other dead giveaway.  Dot thought Wakko was creepy looking without his hat on.  She had gotten too used to seeing it on him.  

            He thought of their group dynamic.  The leader, the heart and the nurturer.  They were performers, it was what they’d been born to do; it was their natural inclination.  They all had a style.  Yakko was a dancer and singer.  He had all of Fred Astaire’s movies, and would often be found mimicking the moves from the small TV the Warners kept in their living room area.  It was undisputed that he was also the best singer of them all, plus he knew the most songs.  He taught his younger siblings to sing when they were younger.  The Senses Song was one of Wakko’s personal favorites.  Dot was the Actress.  She had a predisposition to be dramatic and cute.  Her favorite actress was Shirley Temple, the quintessential cute little girl, with a flair for performing.  Wakko was the comedian.  With his gag bag, and the tendency to be absent minded, he made the perfect comic relief.  

            Wakko often felt like the odd one out.  Being the middle child, he was neither the cute one nor the smart one; he was just the silly one.  And it was true; he wasn’t as smart as either of his siblings.  Not that he’d ever felt stupid; Yakko had made it clear that Wakko was not dumb.  He remembered the day that Yakko sat him down and explained how much he and his sister loved him, and would never want him to feel badly about himself.  

            The accent was another mystery.  Where had it come from?  For the longest time, Wakko hadn’t talked at all, then one day, he opened his mouth, and a Liverpool accent was painfully obvious.  None of them knew where he had picked it up.  

            Wakko was ripped from his thoughts by an annoyingly loud beeping sound coming from above his head.  A machine was beeping red, and it got louder and louder as the seconds passed.  

            The frightened Warner sat up quickly, leaning over to wake up Dot.  She became aware of the loud noise and jumped up, just as the door to the hospital room flew open.

            In came a doctor and two nurses, jogging towards them with concerned and somewhat angry looks.  “Who let you kids up there?”  The Nurse demanded.

            “What’s wrong with Yakko?”  Dot demanded, as the other Nurse picked her and Wakko up off the bed.

            “We’re gonna find out, honey, just sit tight, okay?”  She then turned her attention back to the bed, where the doctor was apparently very concerned.  

            Dot started to cry, the full affect of the previous day finally taking its toll.  She was tired and frightened, and hugged Wakko, burying her face in his shirt.  All Wakko could do was hug her back and watch.

 

   
++++++++++++++++++++

   
            Dot and Wakko sat in the waiting room for six hours the next day, waiting for someone to tell them how Yakko was doing.  Scratchy had come back and was talking with various doctors, trying to find someone who knew about the eldest Warner.

            It was a while before he came back, rubbing his eyes, and wearing a solemn expression.  The bright sunshine of the morning that shone into the waiting room only highlighted the tired lines on everyone's faces. 

            “I’m afraid zat Yakko got vorse.  Ze aftermath of the accident is still finding ways to manifest itself.” Seeing that the Warners wore identical looks of confusion, he continued. "The doctors discovered zat Yakko was running a fever. Quite high, in fact."

            Wakko and Dot gasped.  Fever? That was new...

            Scratchy continued.  “Ze doctors did some tests and zey had to take Yakko back to surgery because during ze night, something else went wrong.”  He looked at Wakko for a brief moment before casting his gaze to the ground.  

            Wakko felt in his heart that Scratchy was trying to tell him something. That maybe sleeping on the bed with Yakko had made him worse: had made him really sick. 

            It was his fault.

            His fault.

            His brother was dying and it was all his fault....

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Wakko could hear vaguely, someone yelling his name as he darted out of the waiting room and down the long, white hallway. Tears blurred his vision until everything became one sterile, white glow. He nearly ran face-first into a heavy door, but flailed his arms in front and caught himself. Bursting through to the other side, he charged up the stairs and away, away, away from what he had done. 

 

Dot cried out, “Wakko!” as her brother took off down the hallway. “Where is he going?!” She demanded of Dr. Scratchnsniff, who merely shook his head.

“Perhaps, he just needs some time alone, Dot.” His voice was soft and understanding. 

Dot took a deep breath and sighed. Poor Wakko. Poor Yakko. She’d give Wakko some time alone, but if he wasn’t back soon, she was going after him. 

“Can I see Yakko? Is he better? He’s gonna be okay, right?”

He kneeled down next to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I think so, Dot. One day he vill be all better, and you’ll forget this ever happened.” With a pause, and a reassuring smile, he continued. “But vat happened vas very scary for ze doctors, because they don’t want Yakko to get vorse. But ve vill hope for ze best, yah?” 

Dot nodded vigorously, smiling a brave smile. 

Taking Scratchy’s hand, she followed him to the recovery room.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

Minerva Mink came up to the hospital roof to eat her lunch in peace. She’d landed Newt in the hospital (again), and felt it was only right that she come to visit. She’d brought him some chocolates, but Newt was only interested in making that face that let his tongue fall out. She couldn’t eat in the cafeteria, all the orderlies and male nurses wouldn’t stop ogling her, and that kinda thing can make a girl lose her appetite. It didn’t help that none of them were cute. Then it would have been a completely different story.

Opening the plastic bowl that contained her salad, she mixed the low fat ranch dressing and sighed a contented sigh. She was just about to take her first bite when she was distracted by a small sound coming from somewhere behind her.

Her immediate reaction was, “oh great, another peeper.”

“I can hear you, you know!” She called over her shoulder and defiantly took a bite from her salad. But the noise persisted, and she concentrated until she could place it. It sounded like crying. 

Despite some rumors spread by ignored members of the male species; Minerva was actually a caring person. When she wasn't distracted by make-up or an attractive man, at least. Concerned, she held her salad protectively, ready to throw it if the situation called for such a thing, and walked towards the noise. 

Once she got close enough to see, she realized it was a kid, crying behind one of the ventilation shafts. 

“Hey, little puppy-kid thingy. Are you alright?” She knelt down close to peer at him, as his face was hidden behind an over-sized red cap. 

He scrubbed his eyes on his sleeves, and looked up at her, still sobbing. “My brother is dying!” He wailed, and a fresh wave of tears fell down his face. “It’s all my fault!”

Minerva gasped. “What a terrible thing to say! I’m sure that’s not true at all!” Realizing what she had said could be taken the wrong way, she quickly backtracked. “I mean, y’know. I’m sure whatever is going on isn’t your fault!” 

“But the doctor... Dr. Scratchnsniff said...”

“Psh! If I know anything about doctors, it’s that they don’t know everything. I had a doctor tell me once that make-up can't actually make you stay young!” Balancing her salad in one hand, she sat down next to the boy and made him look at her. “Now c’mon, stop all that crying. It’s not good for your complexion, y’know.”

“My what?” He whimpered.

“You’re complexion. Anyway...” She grappled for something else to talk about. At least the kid was distracted. “Would you like a cherry tomato?” She stabbed the small, red fruit with her fork and held it towards him. 

Wakko sniffed and opened his mouth. Minerva popped the cherry tomato into his mouth, and he was surprised to find that it tasted pretty good despite the fact it was from a salad and not from a vending machine or a candy store. 

“Pretty good, right?” Minerva smiled, and Wakko melted a little, his cheeks turning pinkish. “C’mon,” she said, standing. “I’ll buy you a salad from the cafeteria. You can protect me from all those nerdy interns.” 

Sniffling, but feeling a bit renewed, Wakko wiped his nose on his sleeve and took Minerva’s hand. “Maybe we’ll get you a tissue as well.” She added, taking him to the staircase. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Yakko sighed, breathily but happily when Dot came into the room. If possible, he looked even worse than he had before. He was sitting up this time, propped up by many pillows. He had a hospital gown on this time; Dot was suspicious of it because it looked like there was something underneath it that Yakko didn’t want her to see. She didn’t dwell on it though, because she was too busy breaking down into tears.

“Sis! Don’t cry!” Yakko reached towards her as Scratchy lifted her to the bed. He cradled her close, tucking her head under his chin as Scratchy let himself out to give them some privacy.

Dot started to push away. “You’re hurt; you’ll hurt your wrist....”

“Don’t be stupid,” he insisted affectionately, and pulled her back. “It doesn’t even hurt. The doctors said it looks worse than it is. After all, I’m a Warner. When have I ever not bounced back?” 

Dot relented and sunk back into the hug. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Course, I just gotta stay sitting up for a while. Doctor mumbo-jumbo, even I don’t understand what’s going on. Hey, where’s Wakko?” He frowned, looking towards the door. 

“I dunno.” She shook her head sadly. “He ran away when we found out what happened. He was really sad.”

“Well, if I know Wakko, he’ll come back soon. I’d check the cafeteria if I were you. He can’t resist the green jello.”

“Ewwwww.” Dot stuck out her tongue. “Yakko? What was it like? To be... y’know, hit by a car?” Her voice got low and quiet. 

“A little less scary than a George Wendt movie.” He quipped.

“Yakko...” Dot crossed her arms. 

“Well,” he said, adjusting his grip a bit tighter around Dot’s shoulders. “It hurt, I won’t deny that. A lot, in fact. Human cars aren't bouncy like toon-town cars. But y’know, just before I really felt it, I thought, “who’ll bring dinner home to you guys? Who’ll play dolls with you? Who’ll watch the Marx Brothers with Wakko, that sort of thing. I know that you guys would always be okay on your own; you’re too smart to need me watching over you all day, but...” He paused, fussing with the hem of his hospital gown. “It’s just that, I don’t trust anybody else to be there for you. If you ever needed help, or company, or someone to understand what you’re going through... I don’t think anyone else is good enough for you. I’m kind of selfish and conceited like that.” He looked away.

“I don’t think it’s selfish and conceited. It’s true, isn’t it?” Dot brought Yakko’s lightly bandaged hand to her face. “I know... I know that it wasn’t easy for you to always take care of us and show us how to do the right thing all the time. But I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it. I don’t *want* anyone else to do it, Yakko. You’re my brother. I love you.”

Yakko tried feebly to make it look like he wasn’t crying, and pulled her close.

They stayed like that for a good while, listening to the constant drone of the surrounding machines and the beeps of various monitors. Wiping his eyes, Yakko laughed and slowly released her. “Man, when I get out of here, I am buying us all SO much candy. We’re gonna put the gumball vendors kids through college.”

“It has been kind of a stressful week. I think I’m gonna go find Wakko.” She backed down off the bed, dropping to the floor. “You wait here.” She grinned.

Yakko raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Yeah, right.” As surrounded by tubes and machines as he was, it was unlikely he’d go anywhere if he wanted to. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Hello Nurse had decided to pull some extra shifts since Yakko’s accident, and took over for the other nurse that had been in charge of checking up on him. After his surgery, she would come into his room every half hour and wake him up to take his blood pressure and temperature to make sure he was coming out of the anesthesia alright. Despite his haggard appearance, he was surprisingly chipper. He would do his usual flirting whenever she came into the room, although the fact that he had been half-awake and still drugged up made it hard to understand what he was saying. 

It was some hours later when she was bringing him his lunch that she heard him talking to Dot. Dr. Scratchnsniff had just left the room, and he held a finger to his lips to signal that they needed some time alone. Hello Nurse waited outside the door so the Warner kids could have their privacy, until Dot walked out of the room in the direction of the elevators. 

Turning and entering the room, she took note of how Yakko gripped his side and rubbed it as if it was causing him great discomfort. 

“How are you feeling, Yakko?” She asked, setting down his lunch tray. 

“Helloooo Nurse! Much better now that you’re here.” He smiled dreamily, now showing no indication that he’d been in pain. 

She smiled and tore open a small packet of powder, mixing it with the bowl of hot water to make chicken broth. She set it on the side table along with the rest of his liquid lunch and turned to him, crossing her arms. “Where does it hurt?”

He looked similar to a deer in headlights. “Where does what hurt?”

“Yakko... they’re not here.”

“Huh?”

“Your brother and sister aren’t here right now, so you can stop pretending you’re fine. You just had major surgery; it’s perfectly okay to ask for help.” 

He stared at her blankly for a moment and then decided to pout, crossing his arms defiantly. “My stitches hurt.” He murmured. 

“Well then, lean back, let me have a look.”

He paled. “Ahhhhhh, no thanks. I think I’ll keep my dignity in tact.” 

With her hands planted firmly on her hips, Hello Nurse raised an eyebrow at him. “You walk around in just pants all day and you don’t wanna lift your hospital gown a few inches?” 

“Hey!” He defended himself. “It’s different, because hello! I’m not wearing pants now! And second, my stitches are sort of in forbidden territory, y’know!” 

“Only sort of!” She argued, unable to keep a small grin from her face. “Yakko, I’m a nurse. I’ve seen it all, believe me. It’ll be really quick. Just let me take a peek.” She winked at him and his resolve melted.

Yakko huffed. “You nurses... always trying to get me naked.” He lifted his gown the precious few inches while simultaneously trying to hold the blanket up high enough while Hello Nurse took a look at the stitches. 

“Well, you’ve pulled at them a little bit, but thankfully, none of them have popped. That wouldn’t have been very pleasant at all, believe me.”

“Stupid appendix...” grumbled Yakko, pushing his gown back down and straightening it. “It had to choose *now* to get all inflamed, as if I didn’t have enough on my plate. Don't tell Wakko or Dot. I don't want them worrying about it.” He sighed heavily, sagging against the pillow. 

“Drink your broth; it’ll make you feel better. You should get something into your stomach.” She pulled the blankets up over him and patted him on the head.

As she was leaving, Yakko piped up. “I hate hospitals. They’re so... realistic. Now I’ll never be able to flirt with you without thinking of the scandalous way you got my clothes off, you naughty thing.” He smiled.

She paused at the door. “Oh that’s not the worst of it, kiddo. Who do you think undressed you when you got here?” She tossed her hair back, winked at him again, and left.

Yakko was speechless. Then he was very red. Cringing, he pulled his lunch tray closer. Speaking out loud to himself, he dictated his last will and testament. “I, Yakko Warner, being of sound mind and body from extreme embarrassment, hereby leave all my possessions to my siblings. Dot can have my stereo and Wakko can have the magazines under my bed...”

 

It wasn’t until the elevator doors were closed that Dot realized she was all alone. Of course, there were lots of doctors, even more nurses and the odd patient wandering around, but she didn’t have Yakko, Wakko or even Dr. Scratchnsniff with her. Steeling herself, she had to stand on her toes to reach the buttons and pressed “G.” 

Dot had figured out that if you looked like you knew where you were going, no one bothered you. She picked her chin up and looked as confident as possible when she strode out of the elevator in the direction of the cafeteria. 

Scanning the crowd for signs of her brother, she finally caught sight of his red hat. Sighing with relief, she walked towards him, only to have her jaw drop at the sight of who he was with.

Wakko... was having lunch with Minerva Mink... and he was eating a salad.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Might endeavor to continue this if I get a response: mostly I'm just re-posting this for nostalgia's sake.


End file.
